Maybe Someday
by inolvidable23
Summary: Basado en el trailer de 3x07. "Quizá, algún día, podremos dejar de entregarnos a nuestra gente..." Lexa sabía que era mentira, en su caso esas palabras no valían nada pero eso no le hizo esconder lo que sentía o detenerse de hacer lo que pensaba que era correcto. Porque por una vez, iba a seguir al corazón y no a la razón y no iba a arrepentirse de ello.
1. Chapter 1

**Parte I**

Titus era un buen hombre, desde siempre había cuidado de ella y Lexa tenía que recordarse que todo lo que hacía era más bien lo lógico por su bien y el de su legado pero a veces, como en este momento, deseaba que cerrara la boca y que dejara de hacer todo lo que él pensaba que era mejor.

Porque atacar a Clarke y a sus amigos no era lo mejor.

-Titus...

-Lexa, lo hice por nosotros, ¿no ves que tus sentimientos por ella te están nublando la vista?-dijo Titus.

-¿Me crees tan incompetente, Titus? ¿Después de todo?-preguntó Lexa cruzándose de brazos-. Clarke no tiene nada que ver con mis decisiones.

-Eso no es verdad, Heda, Costia fue el mismo problema y...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Lexa había sacado su espada y tenía la punta de la hoja sobre el hombre que le había dado su vida a cambio de estar a su lado. El mismo hombre que ahora usaba todas las armas para herirla.

-No te atrevas a nombrarla-gruño Lexa sin un ápice de compasión.

Mataría a Titus por mucho cariño que le tuviera si volvía a hacerlo, de eso, ninguno de los dos tenía dudas.

-Sha, Heda, mis disculpas-susurró Titus.

Lexa lo miró durante largos minutos antes de alejar su espada de él y guardarla de nuevo en su funda antes de darse la vuelta y caminar lejos de Titus. Quería a ese hombre como si fuera de su sangre pero intentar matar a Clarke...Lexa no podía ni pensarlo.

Ella había sido así porque las normas lo habían pedido pero Clarke le había hecho ver que luchando, quizá podía cambiar las cosas.

 _El cementerio esta lleno de valientes: Tu padre, Costia, Anya, Gustus..._

Todos ellos habían muertos en actos venidos del corazón y ella no quería ni podía ser menos. Lexa siempre había creído en un mundo donde los niños no tuvieran que entrenar para pelear, donde los adultos morían por avanzada edad y donde las guerras solo eran parte de la historia.

Clarke había devuelto ese deseo olvidado dentro de ella y ahora Lexa lo quería más que nunca, para ella misma y para todo su pueblo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando era una niña y Anya me hizo pelear hasta decirle porque yo era incapaz y porque mi padre solo me había dado el entrenamiento básico de un guerrero?-preguntó Lexa.

-Sha, Heda. Le dijiste a Anya que tu padre te había enseñado sobre paz y ella rió en tu cara antes de tomarte como su segunda.

Lexa sonrió en la memoria. Anya nunca creyó en la paz pero de alguna manera, al creer en Lexa, le dio una oportunidad de poder mostrar sus pensamientos y le dio el poder para ponerlos en práctica.

-Luchar es una manera de hacer paz-recordó Lexa las palabras de su mentora-. A veces...a veces pienso que mi futuro era el mismo que ella quería.

-Anya perdió todo en guerra, Heda, es normal que la perspectiva que tu le ofrecías fuera la más atrayente para ella.

Lexa asintió. Se preguntaba que pensaría ahora Anya si hubiera visto donde había llegado o las leyes que había creado. Se preguntaba si se llevaría bien con Clarke o sería como Indra en ese sentido.

Se preguntaba si estaría de alguna manera orgullosa de ella.

-Mi padre también pensaba que la respuesta podía ser más que la sangre-continuó Lexa-. Me enseño que podía haber otras formas si las dos partes querían y yo...yo solo quiero acabar con esto.

-Esta es nuestra forma de vida-dijo Titus.

-¿Que forma? ¿La de las bestias? ¿La de matar para ser el mejor?-preguntó Lexa enfadada-. Titus, solo quiero paz. No quiero poder, ni dominar a nadie.

-Clarke te a cambiado...

Lexa gruño alzando sus manos y se apartó de Titus todo lo que pudo antes de mirar a través de su balcón en Polis, donde la gente vivía su día a día sin problemas.

 _Ojala pudiera ser como ellos..._

-Los doce clanes quieren destronarte, Heda-dijo Titus tras unos minutos de silencio.

Lexa lo sabía pero aún así dolía que tu gente te diera la espalda. Dolía que consejeros como los de Luna y Korak no quisieran formar parte de la paz que pensabas formar, dolía saber que tu único apoyo era Clarke y su gente eran tus principales enemigos.

Dolía pero, ¿había algo en su vida que no doliera?

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-preguntó Lexa sin apartar su vista del balcón.

-Un día, quizá dos...-dijo Titus.

Lexa asintió y dejo escapar un suspiro antes de que su mente se pusiera a trabajar en un plan. Quizá no podría evadir a los doce clanes pero tenía que intentar proteger a Clarke, Octavia y Murphy antes de que llegaran a ellos.

Y sabía como hacerlo.

-Llama a Indra, dile que necesito verla-dijo Lexa.

-Sha, Heda-dijo Titus en tono serio-. Lo siento...Heda.

-Vete, Titus-susurró Lexa.

Titus se marcho y Lexa pasó su mano por el pelo y dejó una respiración salir de sus labios. Las cosas no podía estar más tensas y, la verdad, Lexa ya no sabía que camino tomar pero lo que si tenía claro era que Clarke y los suyos no podían seguir aquí.

Los doce clanes los matarían en cuanto terminaran con ella.

-¿Heda?

-Indra, necesito un favor-dijo Lexa lentamente.

Indra la miro con cautela y Lexa no podía culparla, de hecho, no podía culpar a nadie por sus actitudes con ella porque Lexa había hecho lo que nadie esperaba pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, no cuando había tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo.

-Necesito que saques a Clarke, Octavia y Murphy de Polis y los lleves de vuelta al Campamento Jaha-dijo Lexa.

-¿Que? Heda...

-Indra, van a destronarme-gruño Lexa golpeando el poste de su cama-. No puedo mantenerlos más tiempo a salvo y necesitan volver a su hogar en caso de que decidan ir tras ellos después de terminar conmigo.

Indra miró al suelo furiosa, incapaz de entender este momento cuando todo podía solucionarse matando a la gente del cielo, quizá librando a Octavia, a Clarke o matando a los responsables.

-¿Porque haces esto?

-Es lo correcto...-dijo Lexa.

-¿Lo correcto? Lexa, te estas dejando llevar por tus emociones-insistió Indra.

Lexa apretó sus puños y dio un fuerte golpe que asustó incluso a Indra quien se quedó en silencio mirando a su cansada Heda delante de ella, rompiéndose entre el deber y el corazón y mostrando la imagen más triste que Indra alguna vez había visto en ella.

-El mundo debería ser más que sangre y guerras, Indra. Tu hijo debería ser feliz en un mundo mejor-susurró Lexa-. De todas formas, no puedo negar que este es mi final, no el de ellos, yo traicioné primero.

Sus palabras la cortaron y a la vez hicieron a Indra mirar a otro lado pero Lexa no negó la evidencia de su traición como no lo hacía con sus sentimientos hacía Clarke o como nunca lo hacía con sus propias consecuencias.

-Heda...

-Cumple tu misión, Indra y asegúrate de que los tres estén a salvo-dijo Lexa antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa-. Espero que Octavia haya aprendido algo bueno de ti.

Indra dejó escapar un suspiro y se inclino ante Lexa como siempre y como nunca haciendo a la líder de los terrícolas casi romper a llorar pero Lexa logró contenerse y mirar a Indra antes de que la general se levantara del suelo y saliera de la habitación dejando a Heda con sus propios pensamientos y la fuerza de su propia decisión.

–

Lexa entró en su cuarto tras un largo día donde había terminado de preparar a sus sangre oscura y había tenido otro tenso encuentro con los embajadores de los otros clanes, no para que ella pudiera decidir, si no para que pudieran ponerle fecha a su cabeza.

Esa misma noche, no había vuelta atrás.

 _Tick Tock..._

El reloj empezó a ir más de prisa o, por lo menos, esa era su impresión pero Lexa no iba a dejarse intimidar por esas cosas, no cuando todavía tenía trabajo por hacer. Tenía que terminar sus tratados y preparar su armas y su ropa por última vez.

-¿Lexa?

La voz de Clarke la asustó pero Lexa se apresuró en guardar sus armas y su ropa formal antes de dejar pasar a Clarke quien parecía más un animal perdido que una líder preparándose para hacer frente a su misión.

-Clarke...¿necesitas algo?

-Si...yo...-murmuró Clarke mirando a otro lado-...Octavia, Murphy y yo nos vamos en un par de horas y...bueno...Indra dice que es lo más seguro para todos...

-Tiene razón-dijo Lexa.

-Octavia cree que lo haces para poder matarnos más fácilmente-dijo Clarke.

Lexa quiso echarse a reir ante la probable idea de la joven pero se contuvo y se acercó a Clarke lentamente, casi como si pudiera traspasarle el alma con su mirada.

-¿Y tu que piensas, Clarke?-preguntó Lexa.

-Que quieres protegerme-dijo Clarke.

Lexa respiró y agradeció al dios que hizo que Clarke confiara lo suficiente en ella para pensar así, luego miró a la líder del cielo cuyos ojos azules brillaban con una intensidad que dejaban a Lexa sin aire.

-¿Que pasa con Titus?-preguntó Clarke entonces, intentando desviar la tensión entre las dos.

-Nada. Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir-dijo Lexa cruzándose de brazos.

-Intentaba protegerte de mi-dijo Clarke dejando escapar el aire-. ¿Te pongo en peligro, Lexa?

-No.

 _No tú, mis ideales son mi condena...tú eres mi redención..._

-No me mientas, Lexa-dijo Clarke.

-No te miento, Clarke. Son mis ideales lo que no pueden aceptar-dijo Lexa-. Lo que saben entender es que la paz requiere muchas más cosas que sangre y que la conquista no lleva a ninguna parte.

-Pero tu...vosotros siempre habéis seguido las normas-dijo Clarke.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que yo quise lo mismo que tú, tras perder a Costia lo olvidé-susurró Lexa mirando al suelo-. Y tu me trajiste esa ilusión de nuevo.

Clarke la miró de manera distinta, sus ojos se ablandaron y su cara parecía la de una mujer que acababa de darse cuenta de algo importante pero el reloj seguía pasando segundos y Lexa no tenía casi tiempo.

-¿Estarás bien en Arkadia?-preguntó Lexa.

-Si...si, claro que si-dijo Clarke sorprendida por el cambio de actitud.

-Bien...supongo que esto es un adiós-dijo Lexa mirando a otro lado.

Clarke la seguía mirando con aquellos ojos que parecían pedirle la liberación y a la vez le pedían que hiciera algo para detenerla pero Lexa suspiró y mantuvo su mirada lejos de ella, deseando terminar con todo aquello.

Lexa intentaba decirle adiós con dignidad y Clarke nunca lo sabría.

-No se lo que pasará de ahora en adelante pero se que conseguirás encontrar una solución, las dos lo haremos-dijo Clarke seriamente-. Mientras tanto, quizá esto es lo mejor que puede pasar y quizá, algún día, podremos dejar de entregarnos a nuestra gente.

Lexa la miró entonces con una pequeña sonrisa, tan pequeña y que escondía tanta tristeza que Clarke no supo como reaccionar, de hecho, todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón le gritaba tan pronto como Lexa agarró su brazo en señal de despedida.

 _ **Ai hod yu in** -_decían los ojos de Lexa.

 _ **Quizá algún día** -_quería prometer Clarke.

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Clarke dio un paso al frente como si fuera a besarla pero, de pronto, las puertas se abrieron y Murphy y Octavia entraron en el cuarto haciendo que Lexa se separara de Clarke rápidamente para mirarlos.

-¿Estáis listos?-preguntó Lexa con su seriedad normal.

-Sha, Heda-dijo Octavia con un deje de molestia.

-Indra a ido a por algo de ropa-dijo Murphy-. En cuanto nos la pongamos nos vamos.

Lexa asintió y se giró de nuevo hacia el balcón de Polis sin fijarse en las tres figuras que las miraban con curiosidad, recelo y preocupación mientras Lexa veía de nuevo el reloj marcando sus últimas horas.

 _Tick Tock...Tick Tock..._

–

Ya bien entrada la noche, Polis decidía su vida por ella y Lexa respiró, en cierta manera tranquila y en cierta manera, negándose a este final.

Titus estaba delante de ella, los doce clanes a su alrededor y Lexa no pudo sentirse más sola que nunca a excepción de la mirada del hombre que debía terminar con su vida de manera permanente.

Así lo dictaban sus normas y los doce clanes habían hablado. Lexa no podía cambiar el mundo.

Ella no pero sus sangre oscura, quienes la miraban al fondo de la sala con lágrimas en los ojos, tendrían la oportunidad de hacer grandes cosas por este mundo que ella quería dejarles. Ella podía haber empezado, pero ellos y Clarke podían continuar.

Lexa levantó su barbilla, valiente, como siempre y como nunca y se arrodilló delante de Titus quien con una mano temblorosa señaló a Lexa y suspiró mientras una lágrima caía por su cara.

-Heda Leksa Kom Trikru. Tu destino ha sido ser excluida como Heda por los clanes en el voto de confianza y...por lo tanto, tu alma debe ser liberada de tu cuerpo-tembló Titus-. Yu gonplei ste odon, Leksa.

-¡Yu gonplei ste odon!-gritaron los sangre oscura.

-¡No Heda nomo!-gritaron los embajadores de los doce clanes.

Lexa cerró los ojos, pensando en toda su vida, en su infancia, en su gente y, lo último que sintió fue la mirada de Clarke antes de que se marchara, sobre ella, con ella en cada momento.

-¡Lexa!

Sintió algo pinchando su cuello y luego, todo fue negro para ella.

–

Clarke había vuelto por muchas razones a las cuales no quería dar nombre ahora pero allí estaba, con Octavia quejándose detrás de ella, con Indra intentando detenerla y con Murphy como único apoyo ya que, aparentemente, tenía varias cosas que decirle a Titus.

Pero cuando vio lo que tenía delante de ella, toda su cara perdió color y Clarke sintió que todo caía alrededor suyo.

 _Lexa..._

Su mirada, su sonrisa antes de despedirse, su manera de acariciarle el brazo en aquella maldita despedida que plagaba a Clarke cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

 _No...No, Lexa...ella no..._

Clarke intentó dar un paso al frente cuando Titus dejó a Lexa en el suelo. Su cara se veía pacífica, su cuerpo relajado y un hilo de sangre caía por su cuello mientras Titus la dejaba allí, a la vista de todos.

A su vista.

-¡Heda a muerto!-gritó Titus.

-¡Lexa!

Clarke rompió a correr para llegar a ella, para ayudarla, para devolverle la vida como Lexa había hecho lentamente durante el tiempo que Clarke había pasado en Polis. Lexa la había curado y había respetado sus decisiones y su odio por ella. Lexa estaba ahora allí, tapando las atrocidades que la gente del cielo había hecho con su vida porque creía en Clarke.

Y Clarke había creído que Lexa era invencible.

-¡No!

Titus la detuvo antes de que llegara al suelo y la obligo a alejarse de Lexa aunque Clarke intentara soltarse de su agarre. Tenía que abrazarla, tenía que ver que seguía con vida, tenía que saberlo.

Pero Titus no la dejaba.

-Ya has hecho suficiente, Wanheda...-susurró Titus.

-No...ella...por favor...-susurró Clarke entre lágrimas.

-Vuelve a casa, Clarke, eso era lo que Lexa quería-susurró Titus de nuevo.

Pero Clarke no podía dejarla allí, sola. No podía olvidar que todo lo que quedaría entre Lexa y ella era un beso y otro casi dado y un montón de sentimientos que no tenían sentido y que ahora la ahogaban con la fuerza de un huracán.

Lexa la había amado si, pero la verdad también era que Clarke se había enamorado de Lexa casi sin darse cuenta.

 _Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, Clarke...siempre fuiste así..._

Sintió las manos fuertes de Octavia a su alrededor y vio a Murphy apartando a Titus de ella antes de que Indra los arrastrara de vuelta al camino que debían seguir, el que Lexa les había marcado.

-Tenemos que irnos...-susurró Indra.

-¿Y que pasa con Lexa?-preguntó Octavia-. Esta...

Clarke sollozó e Indra miró al suelo y dejo una sola lágrima escapar por sus ojos antes de continuar su camino sin dar ninguna respuesta mientras que entre tanto, en la oscuridad, algo miraba la escena con furiosos y tristes ojos grises que prometían que nada se había acabado, no para Clarke, ni para Lexa.

La última carta estaba en su mano, lista para jugarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II**

Antes de Anya y Gustus, cuando Lexa no era más que una bebé que no sabía nada de la vida, ella había estado allí, cuidando de ella, viéndola crecer y convertirse en lo que era hoy, primero a su lado y luego entre las sombras.

-Clarke...

La mujer sonrió colocando un paño en la frente de Lexa mientras la guerrera no dejaba de susurrar ese nombre, durante un tiempo, la escuchó hablar de la misma forma sobre su amor pero al parecer, los dioses le habían dado a Lexa la paz para volver a empezar de nuevo, de volver a amar de nuevo.

Y Clarke...ella sabía todo de Clarke Griffin, la líder del cielo.

La curiosidad le había llevado cuando supo de su existencia mucho tiempo atrás y había aprendido todo gracias a su habilidad de rastrear las pistas y convertir el suelo en su segunda piel.

La mujer era todo lo que Lexa necesitaba, la fuerza, la lucha, la debilidad, toda Clarke era, en su parecer, perfectamente para su pequeña Lexa.

-Clarke...

-Shhh, mi niña...

Pasó el paño por su mente ardiendo y suspiró. Ese bastardo de Titus jugado con fuego pero al final había sido por su beneficio y aunque solo ella conocía el porque de la importancia de Lexa, no podía negar que Titus había sido vital para llegar a donde estaban ahora.

Sin su guía Lexa no podría ser hoy la esperanza que el mundo no tuvo la primera vez que se auto-destruyó.

Lexa abrió los ojos lentamente y tan pronto la vio, intentó incorporarse pero la mujer que la cuidaba la detuvo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa que Lexa solo pudo devolver con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nomon...

-Yogon...ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Lexa intentó llegar a su madre pero la mujer la detuvo, colocando una mano en su frente y dejando escapar un suspiro, ahora que Lexa estaba despierta, le era mucho más fácil hacerse cargo de ella.

-Granni...

-Estas bien, Lexa...estas bien...

La mano de la mujer brilló y Lexa rápidamente se sintió mejor, era algo que su madre siempre había conseguido hacer y, la verdad, es que ahora Lexa necesitaba ese calor dorado que había obtenido de su madre desde que era un bebé.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Lexa algo confundida.

-Titus cree que dominandote a ti podía dominar poderes que están más allá de su conocimiento-dijo Granni.

-No entiendo...

Y Granni no podía culparla, los años la han hecho hacer las paces con sus atrocidades pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir en estas Tierras y su leyenda, eran las que habían condenado a su pequeña.

-Mi niña, ¿recuerdas aquel cuento sobre Heda que te contaba de pequeña?-preguntó Granni.

-¿El que Nontu nunca dejaba que me contaras con él delante?-preguntó Lexa.

-Ese mismo.

Lexa asintió y Granni sonrió acariciando el pelo oscuro de Lexa, más claro cuando se reflejaba en la luz del fuego, como el de su padre.

-Bien...¿recuerdas como se llamaba la heroína?

-Becca...-susurró Lexa.

-Bien, Lexa, eso es-dijo Granni-. Pues bien, esa historia, es real. Becca es la primera Heda.

Los ojos de Lexa se abrieron con sorpresa pero Granni no se detuvo ahí, le debía esto a Lexa y era lo que necesitaba saber para poder poner fin a la locura de Titus, aunque para eso tuviera que romper la filosofía impuesta por los líderes de la Tierra en su momento más crítico.

-Granni...

-Escúchame bien, Lexa porque esta historia es muy importante-dijo Granni-. Mucho antes de que tu nacieras, ocurrió una catástrofe que sumió al mundo en la desesperación y el dolor, destruyendo todo lo que teníamos entonces y dejando la esperanza y la luz hundidas en la miseria. Pero un día, Becca bajo de los cielos y ayudó...literalmente dio sangre a muchos...una sangre oscura.

-¿Los sangre oscura?

-Si, cariño. Todos provienen de ella. Ella trajo paz y estabilidad y creo un consenso de reinos, cada uno para cada líder que probara su valía pero bajo su mando...

-Así nació el puesto de Heda.

-Si, Lexa. Titus venera toda esa historia y cree que Clarke solo te esta haciendo más débil, que estas perdiendo los espíritus de los Comandantes porque ellos ya no creen en ti.

Lexa miró sus manos y dejó escapar un suspiro, ¿sería así, era eso lo que estaba pasando y el porque de su debilidad?

-Lo que él cree no es la verda-dijo Granny entonces-. Pero tendremos más tiempo de hablar de esto, ahora tienes que volver.

-¿Volver?-preguntó Lexa algo confundida.

-Clarke te necesita Lexa-susurró Granny-. Sin ti para protegerla a ella y a su gente, Titus no se va a detener y la coalición destruirá Arkadia.

Y con Arkadia, mataría a Clarke y a toda su gente. Lexa miró a su madre antes de levantarse y gruñir de dolor, su cuerpo todavía estaba algo dolorido por lo que fuera que Titus que le había inyectado pero su madre fue rápida en sonreír y poner un paño en su cuello antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-Todavía tienes el veneno dentro de tí pero tu vida ya no corre peligro-dijo Granni-. Además, dolor solo es dolor, ¿verdad?

-Sha nomon-susurró Lexa.

-Ve...yogon, buena suerte.

Lexa sonrió abrazó a su madre y tras un largo suspiro, salió de la casa para coger su caballo y dirigirse a Arkadia e intentar salvar a Clarke y a su gente de las repercusiones de sus actos porque, por primera vez, es todo lo que quería hacer.

 _Estamos contigo, Heda..._

Lexa sonrió a la voz de los demás Comandantes sobre ella y luego instó a su caballo a cabalgar lo más rápido posible para llegar a Arkadia porque era hora de volver a luchar una vez más.

Pero esta vez, usaría el corazón más que la cabeza, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

–

Arkadia no era un lugar seguro, Indra podía escuchar las advertencias de peligro alrededor de ella pero aún así, era el hogar de la gente del cielo y ahora el suyo, porque esta era la solemne promesa que quería hacerle hasta la que hace muy poco había sido su líder.

-Octavia...

La voz de Bellamy los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos pero ni siquiera él pudo evitar que los hombres de Pike los forzaran al suelo, atándolos de pies y manos mientras el mismo Pike se acercaba a ellos, con Kane y Abby a cada lado y con gesto que mostraban pura preocupación, miedo y placer por parte de los adultos.

-Mira que tenemos aquí...-susurró Pike.

-¿Clarke?-preguntó Abby ignorando a Pike.

-Indra...¿que ha pasado?-preguntó Kane.

Clarke miró al suelo e Indra suspiró echando una mirada sobre la que ella, como muchos otros, consideraban líder del cielo. Clarke no parecía ella, su mirada estaba vacía, su dolor era crudo en cada gesto y movimiento de su cuerpo e Indra estaba seguro de que Clarke había perdido su habilidad para vivir.

-Heda ha muerto-susurró Indra.

La reacción de Kane fue la de furia inmediata mientras Abby miraba sorprendida. Bellamy también parecía sorprendido y casi de manera automática, quiso acercarse a Clarke y a su hermana pero las dos rechazaron su toque e incluso Octavia le gruño como si fuera un animal.

-¿Como?-preguntó Bellamy todavía confuso y sorprendido.

-Tú maldita culpa-rugió Octavia.

Bellamy la miró pero fue Clarke quien no pudo contenerse, lanzándose contra Bellamy y asestandole varios puñetazos antes de que los guardias pudieran volver a cogerla y la obligarla a ponerse de rodillas de nuevo. Abby abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver a su hija de esa manera pero a la vez, el crudo dolor de su mirada la congeló en el sitio y la obligo a observar que estaba pasando.

-No entiendo...-susurró Bellamy.

-¡Ella esta muerta por que quería mantener la paz!-gritó Clarke entonces, su voz cargada con un dolor que resonó por toda Arakadia como el canto de una banshee-. ¡Ella quería paz! ¡Estábamos trabajando en ella mientras vosotros matabais a su gente!

Clarke rompió a llorar entonces, con sollozos que forzaron a Abby a moverse para abrazar a su hija mientras Kane empujaba a Pike y lo obligaba a dar un paso atrás, tomando el control para mirar a Indra.

-Indra...Indra, ¿de que habla?-preguntó Kane.

-Los clanes querían sangre. Jus drein jus daun siempre a sido nuestra norma hasta vosotros-dijo Indra con un toque de furia-. Heda y Wanheda trabajaban en la paz intentando convencernos que la sangre no era la respuesta a los ataques...

-Porque eso nadie nos atacó-dijo Abby comprendiendo la situación-. Por eso tras la muerte de aquellos 300 guerreros y el ataque a aquella aldea...

-Heda los detuvo, pero tras el último ataque se vio forzada a tomar medidas y por eso decidió mandar las tropas para formar un bloqueo y evitar más ataques-dijo Indra explicando el plan que Lexa tan cuidadosamente había formado en cuestión de segundos.

 _Siempre tan estratega...Heda..._

-La idea era daros tiempo para normalizar Arkadia-dijo Indra, comprendiendo ahora como Lexa quería que las cosas pasaran y mirando a Kane a los ojos-. Esperaba que tú pudieras tomar de nuevo las riendas aquí mientras Clarke servía como conducto de comprensión para vosotros.

No era la única razón por la que Clarke estaba en Polis, claro, pero Indra nunca iba a contar los secretos de cama de su líder, ni sus debilidades en asuntos del corazón.

-Es una idiotez...-dijo Pike-. No vamos a detenernos, este mundo es nuestro.

Kane apretó los dientes y sintió una lágrima picando sus ojos. Lexa quería que el fuera el líder para poder formar la paz que los dos tanto habían estado buscando pero en lugar de apoyarla, él había estado jugando a los espías con Pike.

Y ahora solo quedaba uno de ellos para instaurar la paz.

-Ahora no habrá nadie que evite que los doce clanes usen sus armadas para mataros-dijo Indra.

-No importa, los mataremos-gruño Pike.

-¿En serio, idiota?-preguntó Octavia levantando una ceja-. ¿Pretendes matar a doce armadas con un puñados de balas y un atajo de cobardes que no saben ver más allá de si mismo?

Pike gruño y le asestó un puñetazo que la hizo caer al suelo pero tuvo la respuesta rápida en Indra quien le golpeó usando su cabeza y en Lincoln, quien en ese momento llegaba a la escena tras conocer las noticias por medio de Miller.

-Si vuelves a tocarla, te juro que te matare...-gruño Lincoln.

-Hazlo, perro...-gruño Pike.

Lincoln gruño pero no fue quien le asestó golpe si no Kane. Lo agarró de la camisa, le quito el pin de jefe y lo tiró al suelo mostrando una furia que jamás había sentido.

Lexa estaba muerta y en el fondo, era culpa de todos los que estaban allí.

-Miller, sacalo de aquí-gruño Kane antes de mirar a su alrededor-. ¡Gente de Arkadia! ¡Heda a muerto y con ella, nuestra esperanza de paz!

La gente se detuvo para escucharlo y vieron lo que estaba pasando, incluso Jaha y ALIE detuvieron su progreso con la sorpresa de las noticias de la muerte de Heda y se acercaron, junto con Raven, para saber que estaba pasando.

-¡Ahora que!-gritó uno de ellos.

-Ahora...será mejor que os preparéis...nosotros nos buscamos estos ataques por estúpidos y ahora debemos pagar por ellos-dijo Kane en voz neutral-. La guerra es inevitable y nada podrá salvarnos.

La gente comenzó a murmurar de miedo y de rabia pero eso no detuvo a Kane, quien miró a Abby para que le ayudara a liberar a Clarke, Octavia, Indra y Murphy y luego suspiró, pasando una mano por su enmarañado pelo.

-Lo siento...

La respuesta de Kane a la voz de Bellamy solo fue un simple suspiro antes de marchase de allí, con Pike y Miller hacia la celda de seguridad y dejando solos a Bellamy con el resto de gente que ahora lo miraban como un extraño.

-Yo no...

El gesto de Octavia fue un simple puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo mientras Lincoln lo agarraba y lo forzaba a mirar a los demás, a ver sus caras de furia, de pena. A ver la destrucción de Clarke sobre si misma.

-Clarke...

-Tus acciones me la quitaron, Bellamy...-susurró Clarke sin vida-. No me queda nada y eso es tu culpa.

Y sin más comenzó a caminar lejos de él, seguida de Murphy, Indra y Octavia y con la mirada preocupada de Abby detrás de ella.

-¡Lo siento!-gritó Bellamy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por desgracia, ya era muy tarde para pedir disculpas.

–

Lexa llegó a Arkadia justo al mismo tiempo que los guerreros de los doce clanes y sonrió, palmeando a su caballo por el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho para llevarla hasta allí.

-Gracias-susurró sobre la piel del animal.

El caballo se inclino hacia ella y bufó haciendo a Lexa sonreír. Ahora estaba más cerca que nunca de Clarke y podía.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?

La voz del joven asustó a Lexa y la hizo esconderse solo para ver a un chico, casi de la misma altura que ella y con el pelo rubio sucio que caminaba lentamente, con un arma en su mano, listo para disparar. Por instinto Lexa se tocó la herida en el cuello y suspiró, asumiendo que aquel joven era de la gente del cielo.

-¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡Se que venís a por nosotros!

Lexa negó con la cabeza recordándose que seguramente a estas alturas su bloqueo habría quedado negado y las armadas iban con la intención de asesinar a la gente del cielo. Aunque no sabía quien había dictado las ordenes, sabía que ese sería el acuerdo al que habían llegado.

Iban a arrasar con Arkadia si no hacía nada por evitarlo.

Lexa mordió su labio inferior antes de ver al chico caminar cuando, de repente, dos guerreros salieron a su paso y el joven levantó el arma para disparar, pero desde donde estaba, Lexa podía ver su inexperiencia y como los guerreros le quitaron el arma y lo tiraron al suelo.

Iban a matarlo.

-¡Alto!

No sabía muy bien que hacía pero antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, Lexa salió de su escondite y golpeó a los guardias dejándolos en el suelo mientras ella miraba sobre el chico, que estaba sorprendido en suelo, mirandola.

-¿Que...?

-Ai laik Leksa Kom Trikru-susurró Lexa-. Y necesito hablar con tu líder.

-Eres...eres una de ellos-dijo el chico.

-Soy la líder de ellos, chico y la única que puede salvaros ahora, así que llévame con tu gente-dijo Lexa.

-¡No! ¡Matarás a todos!-grito el chico.

Lexa gruño y agarro al chico del brazo antes de levantarlo y mirarlo a los ojos con una determinación que no dejaba ninguna duda.

-No voy a mataros, soy Heda y esa es mi palabra-gruño Lexa.

-¿Heda? ¿La Heda de Clarke?-preguntó el chico.

Lexa se vio tentada a sentirse ofendida pero se contuvo y sonrió, asintiendo porque era una verdad que encontraba difícil de rechazar.

-¿Conoces a Clarke?-preguntó Lexa.

-Ella...si. Llegó con Octavia, Murphy y una de vosotros hace poco y...dijo que estabas muerta-dijo el chico-. Se veía destrozada.

La mirada de Lexa cambio a seriedad y pena, ella no quería que Clarke sufriera más ni por ella ni por nadie y saber que lo estaba haciendo solo avivaban más sus ganas de verla de nuevo.

-¿Puedes llevarme con ella?-preguntó Lexa.

-No se...eres una de ellos-dijo el chico.

Lexa miró al chico y como no sabía que hacer para convencerlo, soltó su daga y suspiró, levantando sus manos como si bajara su guardia solo para mostrar su deseo de no hacerle daño.

Podría matarlo de todas maneras pero eso él no tenía porque saberlo.

-Te...¿te estas rindiendo?-preguntó el chico.

-Si, solo quiero detener esto y ver a Clarke-prometió Lexa.

El chico la miró por varios minutos antes de asentir lentamente y cogió el brazo de Lexa, lentamente, casi con miedo mientras la líder de los terrícolas lo miraba con cierta preocupación sobre lo que podía estar pasando en su hogar.

-Mi...Mi nombre es Brian-dijo el chico lentamente-. Y...y solo quiero parar esto.

Lexa lo miró, asintió y salió de su agarre antes de poner su mano sobre el brazo de Brian mientras que sus ojos mostraban la promesa que antes había jurado a Clarke y que siempre llevaría tatuada a fuego en la piel.

-Tu gente es mi gente, Brian. Y vamos a detenerlos a todos y traer la paz que necesitamos, juntos-prometió Lexa.

Brian asintió y Lexa suspiró. Sus palabras ahora solo eran palabras pero iba a hacerlas realidad, costara lo que costara.

Porque por primera vez en su vida, quería sentir con el corazón y no con la cabeza. Clarke le había enseñado eso y Lexa...Lexa iba a hacerlo.

Porque así era ella, esos eran los pilares como Comandante que quería para sus sucesores y porque, por una vez quería ser egoista para si misma.

Quería su vida, quería su gente y quería paz, con Clarke, por el resto de sus días.

 _Ese será nuestro legado..._

Y ninguna guerra iba a quitárselo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte III**

Arkadia no era lo que Lexa pensaba que era y parte se preguntaba cuanta culpa podría tener ella y su gente de convertirlos en esto, en animales.

En lo que ellos llamaban salvajes.

-Pike esta por ahí pero...pero os odia así que no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo Brian mirando a todos lados-. Deberíamos ver a Miller, no levantes la cabeza y no digas nada hasta que lleguemos a él.

-¿Como has conseguido meterme aquí?-preguntó Lexa, intrigada por las peticiones del chico delante de ella.

-Arkadia esta mal protegido. La mitad de sus guardias cambian sus horas por comida y bebida lo que deja todo desprotegido a cualquier ataque de tu gente-explicó Brian.

-Verdaderamente necesitáis a alguien mirando sobre vosotros todo el tiempo-murmuró Lexa.

Brian no hizo ningún gesto pero Lexa sabía que el chico la había escuchado y así, los dos caminaron en silencio por Arkadia hasta llegar dentro, donde no fue difícil encontrar a Miller, quien se acercó a Brian tan rápido como pudo.

-Brian, ¿que...?

-Ven con nosotros...

Miller se vio arrastrado con ellos a una zona tranquila y donde nadie los vería, una habitación aparte que cerró antes de que Brian suspirara nervioso y mirara a Lexa con cierto miedo.

-Lexa...

-¿Lexa?-preguntó Miller mirando en su dirección.

Lexa suspiró antes de revelarse ante Miller y el joven cayó al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y la sensación de que estaba viendo a una persona de él con tanta fuerza en su presencia que podía chocar directamente con Pike, Bellamy o incluso Kane.

Y entonces, supo perfectamente cuál era el nerviosismo de Brian.

-¿Heda?-preguntó Miller.

-La misma, Miller de la gente del cielo-dijo Lexa caminando hacia él para arrodillarse a su altura-. Necesito hablar con Clarke.

-Clarke...oh dios, Clarke-dijo Miller.

Lexa abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando Miller se apartó de ella y se levantó del suelo como si estuviera furioso por algo que ella misma no podía entender.

-Estas viva y ella cree que has muerto...-dijo Miller-. Esta...esta destrozada.

-¿Que?-preguntó Lexa todavía sin entender.

-¡Clarke esta sufriendo por ti y tu estas viva!-gritó Miller antes de que Brian le tapara la boca y Lexa lo mirara con sorpresa.

¿Clarke estaba sufriendo por su muerte tanto? Una parte de Lexa quería evitar eso a toda costa pero la otra parte...la otra parte no podía si no estallar en alegría porque eso significaba que Clarke sentía cosas por ella.

Si lo que Miller decía era verdad. Necesitaba verla lo antes posible y calmar su dolor.

-Llevame con ella-dijo Lexa seriamente.

-No, no, no, un momento...-dijo Brian.

-Tengo que verla-gruño Lexa.

-Entonces la traeremos aquí-insistió Brian antes de mirar a Miller-. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes traerla?

Miller miró hacia la pared antes de dejar escapar un suspiró y negar con la cabeza, haciendo a Lexa apretar los puños y obligarse a quedarse quieta.

-Se ha recluido en una habitación, no sale para nada-dijo Miller antes de mirar a Lexa-. Tú muerte la ha roto.

-Tenemos que llegar a ella-dijo Lexa.

Brian se separó de los dos. Llevaba aquí tanto tiempo como Pike o algunos otros y aunque no lo parecía, era perfectamente capaz de mantener su memoria intacta ante los túneles y los accesos que había visto.

-Podemos traer a Clarke aquí-dijo Brian mirándolos a los dos-. La puerta dos tiene un túnel de acceso directo aquí, ¿en que habitación esta Clarke?

-La cinco-dijo Miller.

Brian asintió cerrando los ojos un solo momento para pensar en la ruta y luego suspiró, iba a ser complicado pero no imposible.

-Vale, puedo ir por el túnel de aire desde aquí-dijo Brian antes de mirar a Lexa-. Debes quedarte.

-Brian...-susurró Miller.

-Tranquilo, se lo que hago.

Miller suspiró y asintió antes de soltar la mano de su pareja para ayudarlo a salir de allí por el túnel, dejándolo a solas con Lexa, quien no hacía más que mirar a su alrededor.

-No se porque pero...creo que es bueno que estés aquí-susurró Miller.

Lexa suspiró y asintió porque eso era lo que realmente esperaba que pasara, que su estancia aquí tuviera un buen resultado para todos.

–

 _Clarke..._

 _¡Clarke!_

 _¿Clarke?_

-¡Basta!

El sonido de la voz de Lexa no la dejaba tranquila, a cada segundo, en cada momento, su mirada verde y su voz la perseguían como un trueno y Clarke ya no sabía que hacer para borrarla.

 _Siempre intentas arreglarlo todo pero ahora no puedes hacer nada..._

Clarke cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Lexa había hecho todo para cuidarla, todo para ganarse su confianza de nuevo y para ser parte de su vida otra vez y cuando por fin había estado lista para dejarla entrar en su corazón de nuevo...

-Psst...Clarke...

La voz de un joven la hizo saltar y apartarse de la pared, permitiendo al joven entrar en la habitación y provocando su enfado porque todo lo que ella quería era estar sola y poder llorar la muerte de la mujer que amaba.

Pero parecía que la vida tenía otros planes para ella.

-¡Vete!

-Clarke, espera...

Clarke no esperó y le asestó un puñetazo que tiró al joven al suelo antes de que él pudiera si quiera decir otras palabras.

-Maldita sea...-gruño el chico.

-¡Lárgate!

-Escúchame, Clarke...tienes que venir conmigo.

-¡No!

-¡Clarke!

Clarke intentó pegarle de nuevo pero esta vez Brian estaba preparado y le agarró al brazo, pegándola a su pecho y dejándola llorar mientras él la acunaba tiernamente.

-Déjame sola, por favor...-lloró Clarke.

-No puedo, Clarke, alguien quiere verte-susurró Brian antes de forzarla a mirarlo-. Por favor, Clarke, solo esta vez, confía en mi.

Clarke suspiró, ella realmente solo quería un momento para llorar pero Brian parecía sincero y ella no quería...no podía soportar aquella situación por más tiempo.

No podía olvidar a Lexa y a la vez, era todo lo que quería para olvidar así el dolor de perderla.

-¿Quien eres...?

-Brian, el novio de Miller.

Clarke levantó las cejas y luego sonrió dándole algo de confianza al chico delante de ella que respondió tomando su mano y llevándola a la salida por donde él había llegado.

-¿Porque no vamos por la puerta principal?-preguntó Clarke.

-Porque, créeme, no vas a querer que nadie más vea a esa persona que te espera-dijo Brian-. Vamos...

Clarke lo siguió por los túneles, confusa y algo intrigada por saber quien quería verla con tanta insistencia y porque tenía que ser todo tan privado. Estaba algo preocupada de que esto no fuera si no otra trampa pero a la vez, quería confiar en este chico.

-¿Miller?-preguntó Brian cuando llegaron a otra falsa pared.

-Oh, menos mal-dijo Miller abriendo la entrada a la otra habítación-. Estabamos preocupados.

-Te dije que podía hacerlo-sonrió Brian entrando en el nuevo cuarto y mirando a Clarke-. Vamos, Clarke, tu persona misteriosa te espera.

Clarke asintió lentamente y tomó la mano de Brian para salir a la nueva habitación cuando, de repente, su mirada se quedó clavada en unos ojos verdes que se llenaron de lágrimas casi en el mismo momento.

Unos ojos verdes que Clarke adoraba más que nada en el mundo.

-No...¿Lexa?-balbuceó Clarke.

-Ai niron...-susurró Lexa-. Clarke...Clarke...

El sonido inconfundible de su nombre hizo a Clarke entrar en acción y correr hacia la mujer delante de ella, su mujer que ahora la miraba entre lágrimas y sobre la que saltó, haciendo a las dos caer al suelo mientras sus labios conectaron en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad.

No había nada más allí que Lexa y sus labios y la manera que tenía de apretar su cintura como si no hubiera nada más en este mundo que ella.

Solo separaron sus labios cuando por fin el aire se hizo una necesidad pero entonces, Clarke comenzó a llorar y Lexa cerró los ojos, besando la frente de la líder del cielo con ternura.

-Shh...no llores más, Clarke-susurró Lexa.

-Pensé que...dios yo...Lexa...-sollozó Clarke-...no quería perderte.

-Estoy bien-continuó Lexa.

-Lo siento...-lloró Clarke-...no debí dejar que te arriesgaras así...no debí...

-Esta bien, Clarke-insistió Lexa, usando su mano para acunar la cara de la rubia-. Estoy aquí, contigo.

Clarke se rompió de nuevo y se echó a llorar escondiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de Lexa quien cerró los ojos y la acuno cariñosamente, intentando darle toda la paz que podía a su herido corazón.

-Mi espíritu se negó a dejarte, Clarke-susurró Lexa-. Pude volver con la ayuda de una inestimable aliada y mi promesa de mantener mi espíritu conmigo.

-Pensé que iba a morirme de la pena...todo este tiempo...todo...te ignoré y me negué sin entender que si te perdía, iba a perderme también-susurró Clarke.

-Eso no va a pasar, eres fuerte y puedes contra todo-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa-. Eso es por lo que yo...

Lexa se quedó en silencio mirando los ojos de la mujer delante de ella y Clarke respiró, colocando su nariz para que chocara cariñosamente con la de Lexa mientras le mostraba una sonrisa que ahora si sentía.

-Te amo...te amo, Lexa-susurró Clarke mirando a lo ojos mientras colocaba sus manos a cada lado de las mejillas de la líder de los terrícolas-. Te amo.

-Ai hod yu in, otaim, Clarke-murmuró Lexa con un toque de emoción.

Clarke sonrió y la beso de nuevo hasta que dos ruidos las hicieron recordar que no estaban solas en la habitación. Miller y Brian se echaron a reír cuando Clarke se sentó en el suelo, llevando a Lexa con ella e intentando disimular su rojez usando su pelo como escudo de su cara.

-Lo siento...-dijo Clarke.

-No lo hagas, no esperábamos menos de ti-dijo Miller antes de mirar a Lexa-. Muy bien, pareja, estais reunidas y ¿ahora que?

Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa y suspiró, los últimos días había sido una pesadilla para ella pero ahora, con Lexa de nuevo a su lado, se sentía fuerte y preparada de nuevo. Se sentía invencible.

-Ahora...lucharemos-dijo Clarke mirando a Lexa.

-Lucharemos-concedió Lexa.

Porque por separado eran temibles pero juntas...juntas eran simplemente imparables.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte IV**

El plan de ataque no era algo que Lexa tuviera en mente, más que nada porque para formarlo solo tenía a Clarke, a Brian y a Miller. Ella era una estratega, alguien que usaba su mente en batalla y planificaba cada paso y cada posible cambio que pudiera ir en contra de su objetivo.

-Necesitamos más gente para derrotar a Pike-susurró Lexa-. ¿Quien esta con nosotros?

Clarke suspiró. Estaba tumbada sobre Lexa mientras la morena descansaba en un viejo sofá de los que había en Arkadia mientras Miller y Brian descansaban en el suelo, con las manos entrelazadas y mirando a las dos mujeres delante de ellos.

-Octavia, Lincoln...mi madre y Kane-susurró Clarke contando mentalmente a la gente que estaba de su parte-. Quizá Harper...

-¿Bellamy?-murmuró Lexa acariciando la mejilla de Clarke.

-Bellamy esta del lado de Pike...-susurró Clarke algo decepcionada.

Lexa suspiró y besó la cabeza de la rubia antes de mirar hacia la pared, pensando en manera de contactar con todos y con Indra y sus sangre oscura para formar un plan de ataque cuando, de repente, una idea se formó en su cabeza y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no tendría más remedio que hacerlo a pesar de sabía que no iba a gustar nada lo que había pensado.

-Tenemos que llegar a todos vuestros aliados y a los míos-concluyó Lexa-. Y se como hacerlo pero antes necesito saber algo de Pike.

-¿Que necesitas saber?-preguntó Brian.

-¿Es un hombre de palabra?-preguntó Lexa-. ¿Es lo suficientemente respetuoso y noble como para cumplir el último deseo de sus presos?

-Eh...-susurró Brian rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza-. Si..bueno...siempre ha sido respetuoso en ese sentido.

-Entonces creo que se como llegar a los demás-dijo Lexa mirando a Clarke.

Clarke levantó su cuerpo de manera que todavía estaba sobre Lexa pero ahora tenía los brazos apoyados a cada lado del cuerpo de la morena y la miraba a los ojos sin esconder su confusión o preocupación.

-¿Como?-preguntó Clarke.

-Puedo entregarme a Pike y pedirle que quiero hablar con Indra y Aden antes de morir-dijo Lexa lentamente-. De esta manera ganamos tiempo en los dos lados y conseguiría traer a mis aliados a Arkadia.

-No-dijo Clarke de manera firme.

-Clarke, es la única solución para tener tiempo mientras vosotros reagrupáis a vuestros aliados-dijo Lexa con total honestidad-. Hay que pensar en grande.

-No. Olvídate de eso-gruño Clarke-. Tú en riesgo es algo que no aceptare de nuevo.

-No es tu decisión, es mía y quiero hacerlo-insistió Lexa.

Clarke se apartó de ella y Lexa suspiró por la perdida de su calor pero podía entenderla, no debía ser fácil para ella a pesar que tanto para ella mismo como para Miller y Brian parecía una opción valida.

De hecho, era la única manera. Tenían que distraer a Pike, hablar con Indra y Aden y formar un plan de ataque efectivo.

-Clarke no podemos estar escondidas para siempre y necesitamos ayuda-susurró Lexa-. Por favor, considera esta opción.

-No soportaré perderte de nuevo-susurró Clarke mirando al suelo-. ¿Entiendes eso?

Lexa se acercó a ella y la abrazó, atrayendola a su pecho mientras le dejaba una cascada de besos por el cuello y suspiraba su aroma.

-No pienso morir, ai hodnes-susurró Lexa-. Quiero una vida, contigo y para conseguirlo necesitamos tiempo y gente.

Clarke cerró los ojos antes de girarse en sus brazos y besarla lentamente, saboreando cada milímetro de los labios de la mujer que amaba. No quería esta opción, pero la veía razonable y casi su última opción para ver la luz en este desastre.

Aunque tuviera que entregar ahora a Lexa.

-Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado-susurró Clarke.

-Sabes que si, Clarke. No voy a dejarme vencer por nada ni por nadie-susurró Lexa-. Además, cuento con que me salves una vez reúnas a todos.

-No lo dudes-dijo Clarke de manera clara y firme.

Lexa asintió y acarició su nariz con la de Clarke antes de separarse de ella y mirar a Brian, quien estaba de pie al lado de su pareja con una determinada mirada en su cara.

-¿Listo?-preguntó Lexa.

-Si...-dijo Brian antes de dar un paso hacia ella-. Tranquila, Miller y yo nos haremos cargo de que estés bien.

-No lo dudo-dijo Lexa con media sonrisa-. Aunque deberíais relajaros, no es como si esa panda de nomonjoka pudieran hacerme daño.

En cierta manera aquello era verdad y mentira pero no evitó la sonrisa que arrancó de los dos chicos mientras Clarke soltaba una carcajada y finalmente Lexa se veía preparada para seguir su propio plan.

El de salvar Arkadia, su gente y luchar por su propio futuro.

–

Pike no podía creer sus ojos cuando vio a Miller y a Brian entrar con aquella intrigante joven que parecía una terrícola y parecía tener mucho más poder del que debería para su edad.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó Pike.

-Es...Lexa...-susurró Bellamy a su lado.

Pike se giró a mirar al joven solo para encontrarse con su cara de sorpresa y casi de horror haciendo al líder de Arkadia sospechar que había mucho más entre ellos de lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir.

-¿Y quien es Lexa?-preguntó Pike de nuevo.

-Es la...-susurró Bellamy sin dejar de mirar a Lexa-. ¿Como estas viva? Clarke dijo que...

-Clarke creyó que estaba muerta, como todos los que me vieron-dijo Lexa lentamente-. Fui rescatada pero mis heridas me han impedido volver a Clarke hasta ahora.

La mirada de Bellamy le decía que no creía en su palabra pero a Lexa poco le importaba. La única opinión importante para ella era la de Clarke y estaba tranquila al saber que la rubia la quería más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó Pike claramente molesto por la falta de atención.

-Soy Lexa Kom Trikru, líder de los doce clanes de la coalición.

Pike abrió los ojos en sorpresa y luego gruño como un animal furioso antes de asestarle un puñetazo que casi lanzó a Lexa al suelo y que hizo que su sangre oscura manchara las paredes de la habitación donde estaban reunidos.

-¡Tu mataste a mi gente!-gritó Pike.

-¿Estas bien?-susurró Brian mientras Miller la miraba con preocupación.

Lexa no contestó, levantó su mirada hacia el líder de la gente del cielo con firmeza y Pike confirmo lo que tanto había temido de aquella mujer.

Ella no se echaría atrás...no tenía miedo por su vida así que no iba a someterse a él ni a sus ideas.

-No fui yo, fue la Nación del Hielo y pagaron por ello con la muerte de su líder-explicó Lexa-. Lo sabrías si hubieras esperado a mi llegada con Clarke en vez de matar a 300 de mis soldados quienes venían a protegeros.

-¡Venían a matarnos!-gruño Pike.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Lexa.

La calma de la líder de los terrícolas era increíble a pesar de su posición y Bellamy no podía si no sentir cierto respeto por ella porque, a pesar de todo, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Lexa jamás habría mandado a Indra a una misión como aquella para matarlos, no sabiendo que Octavia y Lincoln estaban allí.

Además, la Nación del Hielo los había traicionado y Echo era una prueba importante de esa traición.

-¡Sabían como entrar!-gritó Pike.

-Fue Emerson-dijo Lexa mirando más a Bellamy que a Pike-. Estuvo con la Nación del Hielo, sabía todo lo que tenía que saber de la montaña, yo no lo sabía porque jamás estuve allí. Era imposible que supiera como hacer explotar nada porque nosotros no usamos bombas, usamos espadas y machetes.

Y esa era toda la verdad que Bellamy realmente necesitaba.

-Puede tener razón, Pike-dijo Bellamy-. Yo estuve dentro de la montaña con Echo, no Lexa.

-Sus hombres atrapados podrían haberle dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber-trató de razonar Pike.

-No lo creo, ninguno de ellos sabía o estaba lo suficientemente enterado de nuestra tecnología como para formar ese plan. La explicación de Emerson es plausible y real-dijo Bellamy.

Pike se mordió el labio antes de mirar entre Bellamy y Lexa. Sabía que las palabras de Lexa eran reales y que Bellamy la estuviera defendiendo solo daba más credibilidad a la mujer delante de él pero aún así, su odio por ella...por todos ellos, sobrepasaba los límites de lo que podía hacer.

-Aunque sea verdad, sabes que no voy a dejarte vivir-gruño Pike-. Tu y tu gente merecéis la muerte.

-Entonces dámela-gruño Lexa sin miedo-. Pero antes, déjame hablar con Indra y con mi aprendiz, Aden.

-Jamás...-gruño Pike.

-Se un hombre de palabra y permiteme pasar mi legado a mi aprendiz...-dijo Lexa con un tono más tranquilo-. Permiteme decirle que proteja a Clarke.

Pike miró a Bellamy quien parecía pedirle lo mismo con la mirada y tras varios segundos, suspiró, decidiendo que si iba a matarla de todas maneras, por lo menos iba a intentar darle un cierre definitivo a su historia.

O por lo menos, iba a demostrar que él era algo más civilizado que aquella panda de salvajes.

-Esta bien...pediré a uno de los vuestros que vaya a buscarlos y tendrás tus despedidas hoy mismo...-dijo Pike-. Mañana serás ejecutada por tus crímenes, llevadla al calabozo y traedme a Lincoln.

Y sin más se marchó, dejando a Bellamy mirando a Lexa con cierta pena escrita en su cara mientras Miller y Brian ayudaban a Lexa a componerse y caminaban con ella hacia la salida.

-Primera parte del plan, cumplida-susurró Brian.

-Bien...ahora queda otra parte-susurró Miller.

–

Clarke esperaba impaciente la vuelta de todo el mundo cuando las puertas se abrieron y vio a Miller, entrando en la habitación y acompañado de Octavia, Raven, Abby y Kane. Brian no estaba y Lincoln tampoco pero Clarke suponía que estarían ayudando a Lexa o por lo menos, eso esperaba.

-¿Miller?

-El plan a salido bien. Pike mandó a Lincoln a buscar a Indra y Aden y Brian esta con Lexa, todo esta bien-dijo Miller.

Clarke suspiró y miró a las nuevas personas que esperaban que la ayudaran con lo que tenían planeado hacer ya no solo para salvar a Lexa, si no para salvarlos a todos.

-¿Clarke?-preguntó su madre.

-Mamá, chicos...Lexa esta viva...

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en la cara de ninguna de las personas que la acompañaban excepto Miller y aunque Clarke quería explicarles todo no podía, no sabía cuanto tiempo tenían y poner a Lexa en peligro ya era un precio muy alto a pagar.

-No puedo deciros mucho más solo que seguimos su plan-dijo Clarke mirando a Kane-. Lexa se ha entregado para poder atraer a Indra y Aden, su aprendiz, a Arkadia y ponerlos a nuestro lado.

-¿Indra va a venir?-preguntó Octavia.

-Espero que Lincoln pueda traerla-dijo Clarke seriamente-. Pero ellos solos no podrán derrocar a Pike, necesitamos poner de nuestra parte.

-¿Que necesita?-preguntó Kane dando un paso al frente.

Abby también dio el paso, más porque quería terminar con esto que porque confiara en Lexa, Octavia también lo dio, sabiendo que con Indra a su lado podría terminar con esta locura y Raven se quedó mirando a Clarke, con una mezcla entre furia y dolor.

-Deberíamos matarla con Pike-escupió Raven.

-Raven...-susurró Octavia.

-No, Raven, no deberiamos-dijo Clarke acercándose a su amiga-. Mira, se que esto es un infierno para ti...

-No sabes nada, traidora-gruño Raven.

-Si lo se, he estado tres meses sola, llevada solo por la venganza y por la rabia, por la pena hacia mi misma y hacia lo que hice-dijo Clarke sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas-. Pero Polis me enseño muchas cosas, Raven. Y Lexa...ella vengó lo que pasó en la montaña, lucho por darnos un puesto de fuerza entre su gente, mató a la líder de la gente que nos destruyó tantas vidas y que casi termina contigo.

-Ella mató a Finn-dijo Raven.

-Finn se mató solo, Raven y lo sabes tanto como todos-dijo Clarke lentamente.

Raven suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo su mirada con Clarke durante unos segundos antes de ver algo más en ella, algo que no había visto antes y que definitivamente decía todo lo que Raven necesitaba saber sobre la situación.

-La amas-susurró Raven.

-Más que mi vida, Raven-susurró Clarke-. No me dejes perderla...no podría soportarlo.

Raven sabía que era así porque ella había sentido eso con Finn aunque empezaba a creer que a pesar de que lo había querido mucho, no era nada comparado con lo que Clarke y Lexa sentían.

Y Raven odiaría ser la causa del dolor de Clarke, tanto como sabía que Clarke odiaba ser la razón de su dolor.

-Esta bien, pero no lo hago por ella-dijo Raven.

-Gracias, Raven-susurró Clarke con una sonrisa.

-Entonces...¿cuál es el plan?-dijo Abby acercandose a su hija.

-Escuchad...

–

Para todo el tiempo que había conocido a su líder y maestra, Aden se negaba a recordar a Lexa de la manera en la que estaba ahora. Atada a un poste y con sangre corriendo por sus labios y su ojo, que iba también acompañado por un color purpura, desataron la furia del chico que, por suerte, fue contenido por Indra hasta que llegaron a Lexa.

-Lexa...-susurró Indra.

-Indra...Aden...-susurró Lexa antes de sonreír-. Menos mal...

-Heda...¿que te han hecho?

-Nada...estoy bien-dijo Lexa lentamente-. Necesito que me ayudéis, tenemos que eliminar la principal amenaza de Arkadia.

-Pike-susurró Indra.

Lexa asintió y Aden miró entre ellas sin entender que estaba pasando pero con la determinación de ayudarla. De repente, la puerta de la celda se abrió y Lincoln entró dentro de la celda, con un paño y agua.

-Heda...

-Lincoln...-susurró Lexa.

Lincoln susurró algo incomprensible y se acercó a ella, arrodillándose para limpiar su cara cubierta de sangre seca, suspiró mientras lo hacia y su mirada se volvió preocupada, intentando siempre evadir los ojos de Lexa.

-Lincoln...

Lincoln la miró a los ojos cuando Lexa lo miró y Lexa sonrió.

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

Lincoln sintió lágrimas en sus ojos pero se negó a dejarlas caer mientras Lexa agachaba su frente para golpearla con la de él en signo de tranquilidad ya que no podía usar sus manos para abrazarlo.

-Ve con Clarke, Lincoln, protegela y cuida de los demás-ordenó Lexa.

-Con mi vida, Heda-susurró Lincoln.

Lincoln acarició la mejilla de Lexa y miró a Indra y Aden antes de dar un pequeño saludo y salir de aquella celda, dejando de nuevo a los tres terrícolas allí, mirandose seriamente y decididos al plan que Lexa había trazado.

-Quiero que volváis a Polis y hableis con Titus y los clanes. Explicadles que sigo con vida y que mi orden es atacar Arkadia con la intención de capturar a su líder Pike y para que luego, como los trece clanes, decidamos que hacer con él.

-No van a creernos, Heda-dijo Aden-. Quieren exterminar Arkadia por completo, se lo escuche decir a Titus.

Lexa cerró los ojos. Esperaba que esto pasara pero necesitaba algo de tiempo para Clarke y su gente. Tenían que prepararlo todo en la misma sintonía.

-Indra, usa a Granni-susurró Lexa.

-¿Tu nomon?-preguntó Indra-. ¿Estas segura?

-Solo ella tendrá la misma fuerza que yo. Búscala y cuéntale lo que pasa, se que ella estará de mi lado.

-Sha Heda-susurró Indra.

-Aden, quiero que tu aún vayas a Polis y le cuentes esto a Titus, puedes ser rígido pero se que necesita saber que sigo con vida y las ramificaciones de sus decisiones. También quiero que le digas que este es el momento de hacer un mundo mejor y que necesito su ayuda.

-Sha, Heda-dijo Aden.

-¡La hora de visita se ha acabado!-gritó un guardia.

Indra y Aden se inclinaron ante Lexa antes de ser sacados de la celda y Lexa suspiró cuando finalmente dejó de verlos porque por primera vez en su vida, ella no quería morir y quería disfrutar de su recién descubierto futuro con Clarke.

Quería mucho más...quería todo y no iba a dejar que Pike se lo llevara por delante.

No, iba a luchar, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

–

El amanecer llegó mucho antes de lo que Clarke quería pero no fue aquello lo que la distrajo, si no los ruidos que venían del exterior.

-¡En el día de hoy, su líder morirá bajo nuestras manos!

Clarke abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se giro para ver al resto de sus compañeros tanto los que había traido Miller, como los que ella había convencido tras hablar con ellos, como Harper, Monty y Jasper, sin descontar a Murphy, por supuesto. Todos habían estado toda la noche robando armas, colocando trampas y reuniendo medicinas, quienes ahora parecían tener la misma cara de sorpresa que ella.

-Maldita sea, sabía que iba a hacerlo al amanecer-gruño Miller-. Es la ejecución de Lexa.

Clarke sintió un nudo en la garganta y salió corriendo de su escondite sin importarle nada más que llegar a Lexa cuando, de repente, chocó contra algo sólido y vio a Bellamy agarrando su brazo.

-No puedes hacer nada, Clarke-susurró Bellamy.

-Apártate de mi o juro por dios que te arranco la cabeza-gruño Clarke enseñando sus dientes.

Bellamy parecía asustado pero mantuvo su agarre antes de obligarla a mirar a la salida, donde Indra y Aden estaban apostados con algo que hizo que los ojos de Clarke se abrieran en sorpresa.

Una armada...una enorme armada...

-¿Que...?

-Son los doce clanes, vienen a por Pike o eso dice Indra-dijo Bellamy antes de soltar a Clarke y pasar una mano por su pelo-. Quiero ayudar...me he dado cuenta de mis errores y...

-Es tarde-dijo Clarke mirando al suelo.

-Solo déjame ayudar por ahora.

Clarke levantó la mirada y chocó con los ojos oscuros de Bellamy. Aquel en el que había confiado y que no era más que un extraño que intentaba ahora volver a su camino. Sabía que no podía dejarlo solo, ya no solo por él, si no por la gente que lo apreciaba y por Octavia.

-Si quieres hacer algo ayudalos a entrar-dijo Clarke cruzándose de brazos-. Tengo que salvar a Lexa.

-A tus ordenes-dijo Bellamy.

Clarke asintió y se alejó de él intentando no sentir el miedo de confiar de nuevo en aquel joven y esperando que, esta vez, no fuera a traicionarla.

Esperando que quizá, esta vez Bellamy hubiera cambiado de verdad.

–

La batalla estaba siendo tan sangrienta que Lexa apenas tenía tiempo de ver algo más que sangre desde donde estaba.

Alguien había dejado pasar a la armada de los doce clanes y Lexa esperaba que Clarke hubiera recogido a toda la gente que quería salvar porque si algo sabía, era que sus guerreros no tendrían piedad con nadie.

-¡Heda!

-¡Lexa!

Lexa apenas tuvo tiempo de ver a Clarke y Aden saltar delante de ella a tiempo de disparar y clavar un puñal a dos miembros de la guardia de Pike antes de girarse hacia ella, Aden para desatarla y Clarke para besarla en los labios.

-Esta bien...estas bien-susurró Clarke.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa antes de rodear la cintura de Clarke con sus manos para besarla de nuevo.

Clarke sonrió en sus labios y Lexa quiso sonreír también a pesar de lo que estaba pasando pero entonces, escucharon un grito y se separaron solo para ver a Raven en el suelo, intentando mover su pierna para escapar de un ensangrentado Pike que la estaba apuntando con su arma.

 _No..._

Lexa no podía dejar que pasar, había jurado la felicidad de Clarke con su sangre y con su alma y Raven era buena amiga de Clarke a pesar de todo, ella lo sabía.

Además, Raven ya había sufrido suficiente según lo que Lexa sabía.

Antes de saber realmente que estaba pasando, Lexa se lanzó a la carrera y sobre Raven al mismo tiempo que el arma se disparaba, deteniendo la pelea al mismo tiempo que un último tiro resonaba en Arkadia y Bellamy miraba entre confundido y asustado a Pike, quien cayó al suelo después de que el joven le disparara en la cabeza.

Pike había caído, Arkadia era libre.

-Lexa...-susurró Raven.

-¿Estas bien...Raven de la gente...del cielo...?-susurró Lexa.

Raven la miró con los ojos más abiertos que nunca cuando se forzó a agarrar a Lexa, presa del pánico y de horror, al ver el agujero del disparo justo en el estomago de la Comandante que todavía le preguntaba si estaba bien.

-¡Lexa!-gritó Raven.

-Cuida...de...Clarke...

Raven sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras obligaba a Lexa a caer de espaldas a su lado y la miraba a los ojos al tiempo que colocaba sus dos manos sobre la herida para taponar la sangre que salía de ella.

Lexa amaba a Clarke y si Raven tenía alguna duda, ahora ya no existía.

 _Oh dios mio...Clarke..._

-¡Clarke! ¡Abby!

Raven estaba llorando cuando Bellamy, quien estaba más cerca de ellas, llegó a la escena y se arrodilló a su lado para mirar a Lexa antes de quitarse su camisa para ayudar a taponar la herida mientras miraba a la Comandante.

-¡Lexa...Lexa abre los ojos!-gritó Bellamy-. No hagas esto, Lexa...Clarke te necesita.

-Clarke...

-¡No! ¡Lexa!

Clarke derrapó en el suelo para llegar a Lexa y la miró ya con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras su madre se arrodillaba al lado de Raven, quitando sus manos para ver la extensión de la herida y como intentar salvarla.

-Lexa.

-Ai...ai...hod yu...in...-respiró Lexa.

-Te amo...por favor...por favor no me dejes...-lloró Clarke besando la frente de Lexa mientras las lágrimas caían por los lados de la cabeza de la Comandante-. No te vayas...

-¡Kane! ¡Ayúdame a llevarla dentro!

-Abby...

-¡Puedo salvarla pero necesito que me ayudéis, ahora!-gritó Abby.

Y entonces...todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor...

–

 **Dos semanas después...**

La vida en Arkadia era...interesante.

Nunca imaginó aprender cosas como la tecnología o la manera de poder usarla en su día a día, tampoco imagino que Kane iba a ser tan buen promotor de la valía de su gente delante de los otros doce clanes quienes habían necesitado una clara explicación de todo lo que había pasado y mucho menos había imaginado que Abby Griffin iba a ser la cabeza de su línea de curanderos, creando incluso un hospital en Arkadia y otro en Polis mientras enseñaba a jóvenes curanderos a como salvar vidas.

Justo como había hecho con ella.

Todavía no podía creer su suerte pero allí estaba, descansando de manera forzada por Abby y esperando a sus visitas, las que no fallaban todos los días y que ahora debían estar por llegar.

Aunque como era de costumbre, todo su deseo residía en una sola persona.

-Sigue tan tozuda como siempre.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a Clarke y a su madre entrando en su cuarto. Abby no pudo negar la sonrisa en su rostro cuando Clarke se acercó a Lexa para besarla mientras Lexa intentaba recuperar el aire ya que cada vez que miraba a Clarke era como estar en el mismísimo cielo y más aún cuando llevaba su ropa casual, su bata de doctora y su pelo suelto al natural.

 _Heda, por favor..._

-¿Como estas hoy?-preguntó Clarke entrelazando sus dedos con los de Lexa.

-Mejor ahora que estas aquí-dijo Lexa chocando su frente cariñosamente con la de Clarke.

Clarke sonrió y tras unos segundos, Abby se vio obligada a interrumpir para revisar la herida rápidamente y mirar a Lexa con algo de nerviosismo, igual que Clarke.

 _De tal madre...tal hija..._

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Lexa algo preocupada.

-No, es solo que...encontramos a la persona que te salvó la primera vez...quiero decir, Indra la encontró-susurró Abby.

-¿Nomon?

-Goufa...ni siquiera los dioses quieren tu testarudez.

La voz de su madre trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Lexa cuando vio a Granny entrar en el cuarto acompañada de toda la gente que quería aprender a conocer y arropada por todos aquellos a los que ya apreciaba.

Eran un equipo, una familia, una unidad.

-Te amo, Lexa Kom Trikru-susurró Clarke en su oído.

Lexa se giró para mirarla y sonrió, levantando sus manos unidas para besarla lentamente antes de besar los labios de Clarke y dejar escapar un suspiro de felicidad que nunca imaginó que podría tener.

-Ai hod yu in, Klark Kom Skaikru, otaim-susurró Lexa.

Finalmente algún día, podía ser hoy.


End file.
